


Marina

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guro, casual guro, consensual guro, heart guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: A girl forgot to bring her vibrator to school, so she looks for a substitute.
Kudos: 8





	Marina

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Марина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426023) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)



“Fuck!” echoes through the quiet classroom as everyone is focused on the test.  
“Hey, no cursing!” the teacher says as he briefly looks up at the class, but after receiving no answer just lowers his gaze back to whatever he was doing at his desk, apparently considering the return of silence as good enough.  
“What’s the matter?” I whisper to my deskmate, as it is her who has just cursed. Did she react so strongly to a mistake she made in the test?  
“I forgot my vibrator”, Marina answers, as she is browsing through her schoolbag.  
Ah, so that’s how it is… Marina is just being her weird self. And what was I expecting from an elementary school girl who comes to school wearing nothing but a pleated micro skirt held by suspenders over her naked upper body assuring the skirt was set high enough to clearly expose her lack of panties, which makes me assume that the purpose of these suspenders going right over Marina’s nipples is not in order to cover them out of decency — a concept seemingly unknown to this girl, — but to rub them every time she moved. Of course, if you count footwear as clothes, then she does also wear some kind of combat boots, but that doesn’t really help. And if you ask her why she wears such a peculiar costume, all she would tell is that the black color of her outfit matches her black hair, which she wears in a mussed up boyish cut. As if all the items being black is the weirdest thing about it.  
“Is it really the time to play with toys?” I tell her. “We’re having a test, you know”.  
“It’s not a toy”, she explains. “It helps me concentrate”.  
“Just don’t expect me to masturbate you again”, I sigh, “then it would be me who wouldn’t be able to concentrate”.  
“Maybe I can use this”, she considers aloud, pulling a massive serrated knife out of her schoolbag, which looks so intimidating like you could hunt a bear with it.  
“So you forgot your vibrator, but you did bring this?” I marvel. “Wait, how exactly are you going to use it?”  
Marina doesn’t reply, but looks satisfied with her find as she puts the bag away. Then she raises up a little bit and places the knife beneath herself, the handle resting on the seat and the blade pointing right at her slit. Her skirt is short enough that I can see everything clearly, as she lowers herself onto the blade while holding the handle. The knife easily cuts its way into Marina’s pussy, trickles of blood flowing down the weapon and onto the girl’s right hand.  
“Is this okay?” I ask worriedly, raising my gaze up to see her eyes.  
“This new sensation seems promising”, she nods with a straight face.  
“That’s not exactly what I meant…” I try to explain, but Marina doesn’t listen.  
She lets go of the knife’s handle as it’s now securely stabilized by the blade being inserted all the way in her pussy, and holds onto the edge of her seat instead. Before I can realize what she’s doing, my deskmate pushes herself down without hesitation, forcing the handguard to slip along with the blade. In one swift motion Marina’s butt plops down onto the seat and the knife disappears inside of her completely. Once again I look up at her in shock, as judging by the knife’s size, the blade must definitely reach into her womb, if not even piercing through its deepest wall. And yet she doesn’t even flinch.  
“Doesn’t it hurt?” I ask her.  
“A lot”, she answers with her typical unimpressed tone. “But it doesn’t help”.  
I just stare at her in confusion. The pain was supposed to help?  
“It needs to vibrate after all”, Marina concludes as she pulls the knife back out of her pussy as casually as she put it in there, showing no concern to the pool of blood forming under her.  
“Shouldn’t you pay a visit to the infirmary?” I suggest.  
Marina ignores my words and nonchalantly raises the knife up, putting it against her chest.  
“A heart is far from a proper vibrator”, she mutters to herself, as she pushes the knife under her ribs and starts sawing through them, “but at least it beats, so that’s better than nothing”.  
“Wait, won’t you die if you cut your own heart out?” I point out.  
“I will”, Marina confirms matter-of-factly, as she proceeds to doing just that. “That’s why I’ll need you to put it in my pussy for me”.  
“But how are you going to enjoy it once you’re dead?” I ask.  
“I told you, it’s not for enjoyment”, my deskmate insists with a hint of annoyance, taking her now disconnected heart in her free hand and holding it out to me. “It’s to help me concentrate”, she says as I take the still beating heart and the next moment her limbs fall down limply while her eyes assume an expression somehow even more blank than her usual one. The knife falls out of her right hand and clatters against the floor, drawing the teacher’s attention.  
“What’s that noise?” he asks, looking in my direction.  
“It’s all Marina again, this time she killed herself”, is what I want to say while demonstrating her heart in my hands as an evidence, but then realize the teacher would make me carry her body to the infirmary, and I’ve already lost enough time with all of this, so I try to think of another excuse: “I just… uh… dropped my pen”.  
“Well then pick it up quietly”, the teacher concludes.  
I pretend to look for the pen and since it gets me under the desk anyway I decide I might as well put Marina’s heart into her pussy like she wanted. It fits surprisingly easy, or maybe not so surprisingly, seeing how her attempt at using the knife has turned her just recently neat slit into a gaping wound. As I re-emerge from under the table I suddenly realize that the teacher’s involvement distracted me from noticing if the heart was still beating or not. But I quickly shake that thought off: to care whether she receives her pleasure, or as she did put it herself, concentration, now that she’s dead and can’t feel it anyway — what have I become, as crazy as her? In the first place, why did I even let myself get distracted with another of Marina’s outlandish stunts? I must be used to them already. To tell what was going through this girl’s mind has always been impossible, so there was no point in pondering that, especially now that she doesn’t even have a mind anymore. Instead, I should really get back to the test at hand before the time is up…


End file.
